During patient treatments, there may be a need of transferring one or more fluids (blood, blood products, one or more medicines, etc.) to and/or from a patient. As the fluid often is supplied via an element (e.g. a needle, cannula, catheter, trocar, or the like) inserted into the patient during treatments of this kind, it is desirable that the element remains relatively fixed after insertion into the patient. Involuntarily displacements and/or movements of the element after insertion into the patient may arise in case the patient or any medical staff accidentally pulls a tube connected to the element. Furthermore, stumbling accidents of the patient and/or medical staff over a tube connected to an element may also lead to element displacements. It will be appreciated that displacements of this kind of an element may not only be painful for the patient, but may also lead to consequences of the treatment if the transferring of fluid due to the element's displacement is not performed correctly. Furthermore, it should be noted that pulling an element inserted into a patient with force could damage the vessel of a patient. Furthermore, for a patient with a compromised immune system, a wounded vessel could lead to a serious infection.
In addition, in case of an accidental pulling of a tube for a transfer of a fluid to a patient, it is desirable that any leakage of the fluid is mitigated. For example, if the infusion liquid is toxic, any leakage from a broken tube may be especially hazardous.